It will rain
by DaisyBx
Summary: Based on It will rain by Bruno Mars. Song-fic about Stefan feelings, set after 2x22.


_If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore._

_`I love you.`_

I remember her saying this to me for the first time. I remember her big, blue eyes, begging my lips to answer. Because love is sometimes a question. You wait for your beloved one to say that he/she loves you too, feeling your heart skips a beat and becomes a little cage where you keep all your fears.

And I said to her: `_I love you too, Elena.`_ And my eyes lost themselves in the deep of that blue look and I wanted her to make me a part of that perfect color, to raise me in her beautiful eyes. I break down everytime I'm thinking about that night..and I'm doing it all the time. I don't want anyone to take me this last memory I have with her so I constantly replay it in my mind, calling back all the emotions, trying to lose myself in their ocean.

This is my drug, my morphine

~_There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my leaves are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.~_

I sacrificed all I had-or all I knew I had- to keep her by my side. But look at me today, being the one that walks out the door. I thought that my dark world will scare her, but she stayed with me, ignoring the monster inside of me. But this monster is becoming too dangerous-yea, baby, The Ripper is back. I know she will hate me if I'll show her this side of me. I don't want her to remember me like this, with red, scary eyes and long fangs, having blood all over my face. Even tough the days I spent with her are like leaves and the wind is trying to take them from me, I run and catch them.

She can't save me this time because there's no religion that can accept all my regrets and all my sorrow.

"_Cause there'll be no more sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just let the clouds, I  
>I will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain"_

Yes, I hate sunlight. But now I hate it even more because I know the sun will never rise for me. It's always darker just before the dawn, and I'm stuck in that 'dark hour' for eternity. She's my sunlight. I wish I have told her that it will rain everyday in my heart without her. Clear skies and sunny afternoons were in her eyes-the magic of a life that I want to live..but I can't. Life isn't fair sometimes. Some people lose everything because they are to scared to try to acquire it. But others-like me-lose what they have because they don't know how to keep it. Or they don't know where to stop.

`_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>walkin' with that troublesome guy`_

Oooh..I know every parent in this world dies to leave his girl in the arms of a "Ripper".

_(But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>That'll make you mine)_

This love isn't rational. This love isn't wrong. We can't be together but we can't also be apart. We can't be apart because we love each other too much. We can't be together because they don't want it. But one day I'll change their mind and I'll be next to her, holding her tight. I can have nothing, it would be enough knowing that I have all those beautiful memories with her, knowing that I'll be forever a part in her heart. The pain isn't worth the price? Elena is worth everything! I'll pick up the broken pieces of this love until I'm bleeding, I'll find a way to make everything ok...

[_Cause there'll be no more sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds, I  
>I will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain  
>I'll do the same<br>goodbye, don't just say, goodbye]_

I know she hasn't given up on me and I feel-somehow-closer to her... It's not like I can touch her, it's like I can understand her. And nothing compares to the moment when two hearts are singing the same melody, being part of the same symphony and sharing moments and feelings that will last forever. Thank you , Elena because you showed me how to love.. For 147 years I wandered in the desert of the ruins and scars that Katherine made. But Elena learned how to be my sun, the reason why I'm breathing. She learned how to keep the flame alive in my heart-and I love the way it burns. Every night I dream of her...it's almost believable. It rains in my heart, but I know I'm the one that got away. I'll never do this again. Now I discovered that her love gave me the power to defeat Klaus. I'm not scared of him. I' ll fight with him, I 'll fight for my freedom. And I'll pray that she will never say good-bye.

_-I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>That'll make it right-<em>

I feel the cold wind, I feel it in my bones. And I wish that she would cover my soul with her shadow, letting me feel again her, her smell. Its autumn, it rains. And this cold and sad weather makes me want even more to fight for her and return in my warm shelter-her arms.

_/Cause there'll be no more sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds, I  
>I will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain/_

Rain is in me. I am rain.

She is a wonder.

Love is a wonder.

Our love is a wonder.

When I don't know anything, I'll remember that I know I love her and this will make me find all the answers that I want.

Thank you Elena for loving an imperfect..man perfectly.

* * *

><p>I love this song..and this song-fic is really special to me.<p>

Because I want to dedicate it to someone special:

_I am always here, willing to do everything to make you happy. Thank you for the memories._

_Te iubesc_

_Tii3  
><em>

Thank you for reading:)!  
>~Daisy<p> 


End file.
